Miranda's Knight
by Black Knight 03
Summary: 2nd story in the Fairy Tale Collection. As Miranda and Gordo get ready to move into together, Miranda reminisces about their past. One-shot MG


Disclaimer – Disney owns Lizzie McGuire.

A/N – _"Thoughts" ,_ Set two months after Real Life Fairy Tale – This is an add-on/one-shot for Real Life Fairy Tale because of Valentine's Day. I don't know if I'm going to continue this storyline, I got an idea for a sequel but it depends on time because of real life and I want to write some other stories first.

Miranda stood in her old bedroom and slowly looked around. _"It seems so strange seeing this place so empty. I'm gonna miss this room."_

It had been two months since Gordo had proposed to her and now they were moving in together. The majority of her stuff had been packed into boxes and moved to their apartment already. _"Their apartment."_ The thought brought a smile to her face.

The only thing left to pack was a few keepsakes that she was going to take over personally.

Grabbing an empty box, Miranda walked over to her bookcase. Along the top shelf, were various items that she had collected over the years. Reaching up she pulled down a photo album, the album had pictures from elementary school all the way to college.

Putting it into the box, she reached up again. This time she grabbed a small glass box, inside it was a little glass ballerina that her abuela had given her when she was eight.

After putting the rest of the stuff into the box, she reached up to grab the last remaining item. It was a teddy bear with a red plastic necklace hanging around its neck.

Putting down the box, she looked down at the bear in her hands. A smile tugged at her lips as she fingered the necklace.

- - - - -

Eight year old Miranda sat in a small clearing in a grove of large maple trees in Hill Ridge Park. The clearing was secluded from the rest of the park and that's why she came here.

Gordo, Lizzie, Kate, and Miranda had found the clearing while playing the tag in the woods and ever since then it had been their own private hangout.

It was Valentine's Day and while she had gotten a bunch of valentines, she hadn't gotten a necklace.

The necklace was a red plastic necklace with a small red heart charm. The guys in her class had decided to buy one for the girls that they liked. Of course Gordo, being against any trend, refused to do it.

All day in class, Miranda watched each girl in her class get at least one, except for her. Embarrassed, she thought it was the end of the world and she could never show her face in school again. As soon as class let out, she ran out of the school and to the park.

Sitting against the trunk of one of the trees, her arms held her legs folded up against her chest, and her head was resting on her knees. Her bookbag had been tossed into the ground a few feet away.

She turned her head as she heard someone walking through the trees towards her. A few seconds later, Gordo walked into the clearing.

"You ok?" he asked nervously. He knew she was upset when he saw the tears. Emotions scared the hell out of Gordo because they caught him off guard and wasn't sure how to handle them, especially when your friends with three girls. From a guy's perspective, you never know what's going to set them off.

"If you came to tell me its just some stupid fad and I shouldn't worry about it, then go away," Miranda snapped at him as she wiped her eyes.

For a moment he thought about leaving but decided to stay.

Kneeling next to her, Miranda watched Gordo take his bookbag off and start searching through it for something. _"What's he doing?"_

Finally, Gordo pulled out a little paper bag out. "Here."

Miranda looked at him for a moment confused. Gordo was getting impatient, "Take it." He hated opening himself up like this. He liked not showing his own emotions, less chance of embarrassing himself. But every once in awhile, they came through. Especially when one of his friends was hurt.

Taking the bag, she noticed Gordo blushing slightly. Opening the bag, she upended it and spilled the contents into her hand. When the object landed in her palm, she let out a small gasp. It was a red plastic heart necklace.

For a moment, she looked up at Gordo not really sure what to say. Gordo looked down at the ground, really embarrassed now. "I saw how disappointed you were and bought it for you." he said in one fast mumble.

"Thanks Gordo." She then did something that surprised both of them. Miranda leaned over and gave Gordo a quick kiss on the cheek.

While he still looked down at the ground and his face getting redder, he couldn't keep the small smile off his face.

- - - - -

_"That was the first time I had ever kissed a boy,"_ she thought amused. Letting the necklace go, Miranda walked over to the bed.

Laying down, she held the bear above her. As she gently stroked the bear's fur, she remembered back to 5th grade and the Hill Ridge Community Fair. It was there that Gordo had won the bear and given it to her.

- - - - -

Miranda, now 11, swore under her breath as her last ball and last chance to win a stuffed animal missed. Kicking the dirt, she turned away from the booth and walked over to her parents and the McGuires. Miranda jealously watched Lizzie playing with her stuffed tiger. _"Its not fair,"_ she pouted.

As she reached her parents, at the same time the Gordons walked up to them. As the adults were talking and Lizzie was trying to keep Matt away from her tiger, Miranda looked back at the booth.

Gordo watched her looking back and forth between the booth and Lizzie and her stuffed animal. Reaching into his pocket and searching around, he discovered one last ticket.

Miranda saw Gordo walk over to the boot and followed him, wondering what he was doing.

Handing the ticket to the man, he picked up one of the three softballs. Now with Miranda standing to his side, Gordo reached back and threw the ball with all his strength and knocked the top milk can down.

After completely missing with the second ball, he grabbed the third. Tossing it up in the air a few times, he swung back and threw it.

With a loud smack, he nailed the two remaining milk cans.

"Congratulations young man, you've won. What'll it be?"

Gordo slowly scanned the pile of stuffed animals and then something caught his eye. It was a small, brown stuffed teddy bear. "The brown bear," he said pointing towards it.

The man smiled and picked it up for him. "Your girlfriend is a lucky girl," the man teased him motioning towards Miranda.

They both blushed. "Were just friends," Gordo mumbled.

The man still smiled but just nodded.

As they walked back towards the group, Gordo handed the bear to Miranda. "Here," he said simply.

"Thanks."

Neither were really sure what to say or were even willing to say anything for fear of embarrassment. So when the adults asked them how she got the bear, they told them Gordo gave her his last ticket and she won it. It would've worked too, if Mrs. Sanchez hadn't seen Gordo playing the game.

- - - - -

Miranda laughed as she remembered the teasing her parents gave her about the bear. Luckily they hadn't said anything in front of the Gordons or McGuires, or the teasing would've been worse.

Rolling over onto her side, she looked up and saw Gordo leaning against the doorframe, smiling at her.

"Hi," she said smiling at him as she watched him walk over and sit down next to her. "You know I really gotta come up with a cute little nickname for you."

"No cutesy nicknames. There stupid."

Miranda sat up and grinned. Getting on her knees behind him, Miranda leaned against his back. As she kissed his earlobe, she whispered into his ear, "Please," she said in a baby voice. "Not even Davy"

"No nicknames. Especially not Davy." he said trying to stay focused. "I like Rand and Gordo."

Pulling back from him, she now sat Indian style on the bed. "Your no fun," she pouted.

Gordo turned around and laid on his side, facing her. "You want me to take my ring back?"

Miranda quickly grabbed the small diamond ring on her left ring finger. "I'd like to see you try," she challenged him.

"Just wait till we get home." They both smiled at the word home, it had a new meaning now. It was their home now, not the Sanchez's or the Gordon's. Maybe it was still called the Gordon's, but it was David and Miranda Gordon's home.

"How much more do you have to pack?"

"This is it."

Gordo smiled, "I can't believe you still have that bear, much less the necklace."

"They're special to me. No way was I going to just throw them out," she said turning around and leaning back against his chest.

Reaching into his pocket, Gordo pulled out a small box. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said handing her the box.

Setting the bear in her lap, she opened the box and smiled. Inside was a silver butterfly charm for a necklace.

"You always did look good in silver," he said leaning up to kiss her. "So what did you get me?"

Miranda gave him an evil smile, "You'll just have to wait till tonight." She laughed as Gordo's smile lit up his face.

"We better get going if we want to get you unpacked at the apartment before it gets late," Gordo said getting up.

Miranda suddenly grew nervous, she was about to let go of a big part of her old life. Gordo helped her up and then wrapped his arms around in a hug.

Putting his forehead against hers, he looked into her eyes. "You ok?"

"I will be. I'll meet you downstairs," After a quick kiss, he let go and walked out.

Miranda walked over, picked up the final box and then walked over to the doorway. Taking one last look around her room, she still felt nervous.

Looking down at the bear in her arms, she smiled softly. _"This time I know I got it right."_ She then gently squeezed the bear, _"He has my heart and I have his."_

Turning the lights off, she took a deep breath and walked away from her room, ready to start her new life with Gordo.


End file.
